1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computerized machine control system. The present invention relates in particular to a computerized machine control system for controlling machines, such as printers, printed product processing machines, conveyance machines, etc.
2. Background
The control of machines, such as printers, printed product processing machines, conveyance machines, etc., as a rule occurs by programmable devices, which are accessed by higher-level computerized management and/or operating systems via proprietary communication protocols. The programmable devices are, for example, so-called programmable logic controllers (PLC), which are connected electrically to sensors and actors of the machine. When machines are replaced, for example, by products from another manufacturer, expensive and complex adaptations in program applications of the management and/or operating systems have to be carried out as a rule. The same problem also arises when an installation of several machines is expanded with a machine from another manufacturer. The proprietary communication protocols also make direct interaction among machines from different manufacturers exceedingly difficult, if it is possible at all.